


unexpected relations

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Cat eyes, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, POV Magnus Bane, mentions of cat eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Magnus approaches her slowly as not to startle her. She looks young, dark-skinned and purple hair hiding her face, wearing ripped skinny jeans and what seemed to be an oversized black sweater.





	unexpected relations

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Week 2 of Magnus Appreciation Month is here with the topic of family. I couldn't shake this idea off and ran with it! I hope you like it and thank you Megan for the inspiration with your [headcanon](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/post/178559987010/also-idk-if-it-is-an-opinion-or-not-but-i-just) and also thanks Bagel for checking this out. Y'all should see her [art](https://twitter.com/downworldbagell/status/1048805171097042944) while you're at it :)

Despite the exhaustion clinging to his bones, Magnus made his way home through the streets of Brooklyn, deciding to walk instead of using a portal, to preserve energy. It was a chilly October night and the weather was perfect for a stroll.  

 

His mind went back to just moments ago, a home call from one of his clients that was supposed to be simple, becoming something more complicated once he assessed the situation. He was dropping by to leave a potion of cold medicine for a baby warlock but, after he ran a quick diagnosis on the baby, he realized it wasn't just a simple cold.

 

So, his sense of responsibility off the charts — _I mean, can you blame him? It's a baby. He couldn't leave like that_ — he spent the last past hour pulsing healing magic through the baby's body. It was some kind of virus that won't just wear off. Eventually, though it relented and he left satisfied with his work.

 

Even If it left him really tired. But it was worth it. Now, he couldn't wait to get home to relax and recharge. Perhaps some wine and music, it was a quiet night after all.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Imagine his surprise when out of nowhere, a Ravener demon jumped on him from an ally.  He moved just in time, the demon's claw's grazing his coat and tearing it apart.

 

_Damn it_. It was one of his favorites. But he couldn't be thinking about it right now, not a moment for distractions. He sent a blast of red magic it's way, hoping it was enough to weaken him. But the demon just jumped out of the way and charged towards him.

 

His magic was weak and, he only had a few seconds to think about his next attack, he couldn't—

 

That's when a blast of green magic comes from behind him, banishing the demon right away. _Wow._  That was unexpected. He turns around to face his savior, a warlock girl who is bent at the waist, panting because of the effort that blast took.

 

Magnus approaches her slowly as not to startle her. She looks young, dark-skinned and purple hair hiding her face, wearing ripped skinny jeans and what seemed to be an oversized black sweater.

 

"Hi," Magnus says softly,  crouching down a little to be at her level. "What's your name—"

 

His words die on his tongue when the girl looks up and he is met with cat eyes, just like his. She straightens up and he does too, still staring at her in disbelief.

 

"Hi," She exhales rubbing her thumbs nervously. "My name is Clarice and I'm _pretty_ sure I'm your sister." She seems to think the statement better, then adds, "Well, half of it, anyway. I—we need to talk."

  


**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine lol and kudos and comments are appreciated! if you fancy, check the prompts for Magnus Appreciation Month and feel free to participate! we need more Magnus love and content :)
> 
> hit me up??? at [twitter](https://twitter.com/iknowesurefire) or [tumblr](http://kindaresilient.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> bye! thanks for reading this far


End file.
